


Music To My Ears

by madamecrimson



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, New Year's Resolutions, Pandemics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prayer, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Touch-Starved, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: Steven has a thing for Shane's voice.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara & Steven Lim, Ryan Bergara & Steven Lim & Shane Madej, Steven Lim & Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Music To My Ears

**Author's Note:**

> _"I've been listening to the commentaries, the audio commentaries. Shane's voice...it's music to my ears," Steven said emphatically._
> 
> _"Is it really?" Shane inquired softly, as if he couldn't believe it._
> 
> _"Your voice by itself, great. Looking at you while you talk, also great," Steven went on._
> 
> _Shane smiled shyly and warmth flooded Steven's chest. He gazed over at Shane, unable to help the praise that fell easily from his mouth._
> 
> _"But your voice, mmh beautiful. You have a voice for radio and a face for TV."_
> 
> _Shane purred in reply and Steven felt his heartbeat speed up a little._
> 
> _"Did you just purr?" Ryan questioned._
> 
> _Shane purred again and Steven couldn't contain his nervous giggle._
> 
> ~ Watcher Weekly #011

"Seriously?!?" Ryan burst out in the middle of their Zoom meeting. "You narrated an erotic audiobook?" 

Shane shrugged. "It was a few years back. The author is a friend of Scott's and it was her first novel; she needed someone to do the voiceover. " 

"Yeah but it's _porn_ Shane," Ryan stressed. 

"Erotica," Shane corrected and Steven felt his cheeks heat up. 

Steven had earnestly complimented Shane's voice on multiple occasions, unable to help himself really. It was soft and low, an eloquent diction and an air of mystery. 

What Steven had neglected to mention was that Shane's voice sort of...affected him. Listening to his audio commentaries left Steven with shivers shooting up his spine, heat pooling low in his stomach, an insistence between his legs that screamed for attention, and left him with sweat soaked hair and a sticky hand. 

He felt it was best not to think about it too hard. 

His eyes darted to the sticky notes app on his screen, a list of New Year's resolutions neatly typed up and staring back at him. What was worse is that the list was something he and his Bible study group had come up with together, a list of things to try to cut out of their lives so they wouldn't stray too far from the Lord in the stressful time that was the pandemic. 

It wasn't an unreasonable list either, was pretty short, and some of things on there didn't even apply to Steven:

 _1\. No alcohol._ Steven had made a vow of sobriety months ago.  
_2\. No smoking._ He'd never touched a cigarette in his life.  
_3\. No all-nighters._ He knew with Watcher this was likely going to be difficult but he'd give it his best shot and would repent if he had to.  
_4\. No days without prayer._ Prayer was as much a part of Steven's every day schedule as his morning shower.  
_5\. No masturbation._ ...

It wasn't that Steven was a chronic masturbator or anything like that, but ever since the pandemic started he'd ached for some sort of touch. Even in just filming TMS and the brush of Shane's and Ryan's fingers against his own when he handed them their drinks; it had nearly undone him. 

"So what's your pornstar name big boy?" Ryan smirked. "Actually I think "big boy" works pretty well." 

Shane rolled his eyes. "I'm not starring in a porno Ryan. But I did request for her to use a pseudonym." 

"Not your initials?" Steven piped up, feeling a chill at his unintended participation in all of this. 

"S.M. is a bit too on the nose, so I just used Scott's middle name," Shane replied. 

The rest of the meeting went on as normal, well, as normal as normal could be for Watcher, but Steve couldn't get the thought out of his head. 

The idea of Shane narrating something...dirty...had temptation slithering up the back of Steven's neck like a snake.

* * *

Steven tried everything he could do to put the audiobook out of his mind; testing out new recipes, praying, journaling...but once he'd done everything on his brainstormed list of activities, he was at a loss. It consumed his thoughts, and he wondered where he could find it, what the story was about, if Shane moaned or made other utterances for the characters, if he could download it without someone tracking his IP address...and then Ryan had gone and sent him the download with a giant grinning emoji. 

He wasn't sure how Ryan found it in the first place, or why he'd searched for it, but now it was sitting in his Downloads folder. 

He sat in front of his computer, leaning back with a groan of frustration. He shifted in his chair, swiveling it back and forth, a sort of frantic energy thrumming under his skin. 

He glanced quickly at his sticky notes app. He'd managed to make it through January with his newly applied rules, but it was only February. How the hell was he supposed to make it through the rest of the year? 

He couldn't let his Bible study group down. They had to stand strong together. He began murmuring a prayer under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut, and begging for spiritual guidance. 

But it felt like the more he prayed, the more he threw himself at God's mercy, the stronger his yearning became. He groaned in frustration, folding his arms on his desk and dropping his head on top of them. 

He then began to wonder...what if he were to just _listen_? He'd already gotten through all of January without masturbating. And maybe, if he just indulged a little, just allowed himself to _know_ what Shane sounded like saying those things...that would be enough for him. 

He lovingly ushered Simba out of the room and shut the door behind him. 

His fingers shook as he opened his Downloads folder to the rather crudely named file (courtesy of Ryan), Big_Boy_XXX.mp3.

He felt heat drift up his thighs as he placed his airpods in, squeezed his eyes shut, and finally clicked. 

The book's introduction was sort of lackluster, just flat and boring statements about the characters and setting. But read in Shane's voice, the story was all brilliant colors and vivid people, wrapping around Steven like silk. 

He could already feel himself hardening against his thigh, as he had so many times before when listening to Shane's audio recordings. 

He took a deep breath. He could just ignore it. 

_She tried to stay away from him, but her legs shook each time her fingers moved betwixt them, spreading her hot honey invitation._

Steven let out an involuntary moan. The writing was so over the top and flowery, reminiscent of the books his mother scolded him for looking at in the grocery store check out. 

But Shane's voice rumbled through Steven's core, drawing the want out of him. 

As the audio file continued to play, and Shane read on, Steven could feel his tightly curled fists drifting slowly from his sides to the top of his thighs. His cock tented his sweatpants obscenely and Steven's face grew red. His whole body felt like a taut string, pulled and tense, and he began to tremble with the efforts of his resistance. 

When Shane got to the foreplay of the characters, Steven was nearly bursting out of his skin. He squirmed in his chair, careful to limit his movements so that he didn't actually brush up against something at just the right (or wrong) moment. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead and Steven tightly gripped the arm rests, thrusting his hips at nothing, just needing _something_.

The lowly delivered exclamation of the word "fuck" proved to be the last thread of his restraint snapping apart. 

Steven slipped a clammy hand beneath his sweatshirt, shuddering at the feel of _touching_ himself finally. _Finally._ His other hand slipped past the waistband of his sweatpants, his hand wrapping a searing heat around his cock. 

Steven thrust up into his grasp, keeping his movements purposefully small and slow. He'd tried so hard to stop himself but now that he'd fully indugled, he didn't want things to be over too quickly. Any time he got close to coming, he'd still himself, letting out shuddery breaths and biting his lip to hold back as Shane's narration went on. 

Each time he started up again felt like electricity travelling through his veins, every new time feeling more intense than the last. 

Steven's skin was slick with sweat as he lightly teased his nipple, thrusting up into his hand a final time with a swipe of his thumb across the head of his cock. His vision went white and he came with a yelp, his hips juddering with the force of his orgasm. His fingers were soon coated in warmth and his heart raced as if he'd run a marathon. He collapsed against the chair, his entire body vibrating with sensitivity. 

When he finally managed to slow his shaky breathing enough, he looked around to realize that he'd also gotten come on his keyboard, his dresser, and the hem of one of his Puppet History t-shirts. He grimaced at the prospect of clean up, and glanced up at the screen to see how far he'd gotten. 

...7 minutes and 2 seconds. Out of a total of 1 hour and 55 minutes. 

He decided to chalk that up the poor pacing of the novel itself. 

Steven cleaned up and took a shower, feeling like he was having to drag his limbs just to get them to move in the right direction. 

He finally slid in bed for the night utterly exhausted. But, Steven realized, a lot more relaxed than he had been, and maybe even a little less lonely too. 

Before he fell asleep that night, Steven noted the time stamp of the file in his phone.


End file.
